wanderings of the subconscious
by Torri
Summary: some times you mind tells you one thing and you heart tell you another and even though I made this fic in memory of Z/L it is actualy Zel/Amelia


Wanderings of the Subconscious or Things that make you go hmmm- by Torri Hope  
  
I do not own any of these characters I do not own slayers.  
  
This fic is made in loving memory of the me who supported Zel and Lina (which was before I saw the series) and it takes place about a day since Zel first met Amelia(I have not seen this only read summaries so forgive me if they weren't in an Inn). I do think that at first there was something between Zel and Lina. but then Lina and Gourry seem to be meant to be, how did Zel react to this fact and why exactly did Zel blush that time when Amelia was on top of him? Well maybe it reminded him of something.  
  
  
  
Zelgadiss looked across the table at his old companions, ignoring the two new ones, the priestess and the princess. Lina and Gourry. even after all they knew he'd done, they were willing to be with him, even if he was 'creepy and suspicious looking' that girl Amelia had put it so well. That little out burst had also lead to the line of thinking his mind was on; "He's sort of ok." sort of ok, he repeated in his mind was that all he was to her? Sort of ok?  
  
Lina and Gourry now he thought about it, it was obvious their feelings for each other were more then that of friends, even if they weren't going to admit it any time soon. But given the way the priestess acted toward Gourry Lina would probably have to bring her feelings out soon  
  
What a fool I was thinking I'd have any chance with her, when a normal person, a human who was tall, buff, kind and caring was right there. every thing I'm not. He'd only recently touched the idea that he was attracted to Lina. Lina Inverse. For all her faults she had more good sides to her, which he admired. He should have expected that it wouldn't work out for him; nothing ever seemed to so why break the pattern?  
  
The small black haired girl began shouting about justice again. God she was annoying! One day life was going to smack her in the back of the head, then we'll see if the world's sunshine and daisies. Casting one last look at Lina, who looked about ready to strangle Amelia (another thing he could admire of her) he decided that he should just get some rest, images of the possible future he might have had with Lina slipping through his mind.  
  
***  
  
Again he was having that same dream. He was training in the woods with his sword, trying to get stronger. An all too familiar clang filled the air and his sword imbedded it's self in a tree. He turned around to come face to face with Rezo. He said the same thing he always said, and Zel did the same thing he always did. but before Rezo could do anything a shrill voice filled the air  
  
"STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!!!"  
  
Zel turned around and sure enough high in the tree next to where Zel stood. Amelia struck a dramatic pose, the sun beamed down on her like a personal spot light, cape blowing behind her in a slight wind, looking for all the world like an angel.  
  
"I command thee to leave this innocent young man alone evil dower! If you don't I will be forced to smash you the hammer of just- woooh--ooh!" she began to lose her balance and fell right on top of Zelgadiss. Rezo came up to the two youngsters who were tangled in a mess of limbs, somehow Amelia got up  
  
"Vis Farank" with her glowing fists uppercutted Rezo into orbit.  
  
Before lying back down on top of Zel.  
  
By the laws of dream ethics, both of their clothes had some how been torn off. Amelia nuzzled up against him, her scent filling his nose, her gentle hands made their way up his chest. Her deep blue eyes meet his and locked, he took her shoulders in his hands and leaned up from where he lay in the soft grass to kissed her passionately, a kiss which she returned gratefully.  
  
***  
  
Zel woke with a start. Alone. In his inn room. Quickly getting his bearings, he got up and looked in the mirror.  
  
"My god, what was that.? Am I." He remembered the dream and began to blush, he shook his head to try and clear it of the thought of Amelia being naked, what was he thinking?  
  
He didn't like her and she certainly didn't like him.  
  
"My subconscious must be really messed up." That's what he tried to tell himself as her slipped back to sleep. For the first time in weeks Lina was gone from the edge of his mind, replaced by the happy beam of a young girl and her love of good and Justice. 


End file.
